In forgivness, I Found My Light
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: Yami still feels guilty over the duel with Kaiba, why did he almost kill him? Why did he betray Yugi's trust like that? It's eating away at him, can Yugi save him before it's to late?YamixYugi fluff! WOOO! please R and R
1. Chapter 1

So... while I was in Indiana for mid-winter break I got really bored and I wrote like three one-shots over two days... they all kinda suck... but regardless, I got in my daily Yaoi and was able to stay sane (yay for yaoi!)

umm... thats all really... please R and R this site needs more YamixYugi and SasuNaru and I plan to make it happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did... well... I doubt it would be shown on "4Kids" -snickers- It'd be on adultswi, for yaoi of course I'd keep it PG-13, after all, spying on people while they tango is rude -laughs-

* * *

Yami sighed, he sat on one of the many stair cases in his soul room, a rather downtrodden look on his face. Looking down at the floor sadly, he leaned against the wall next to the staircase where he sat, absentmindedly picking at the knee of his pants, which wasn't really doing all that much except make his fingers slightly numb. He bit his lip, looking back on what had happened the past few days.

First, there was the battle with Kaiba. They had really been in a tight situation there. Kaiba had said he needed to beat them to save his little brother. The battle had gone on for close to three hours. Going back and forth. Then Kaiba had managed to summon his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, in turn, Yami fused his Mammoth Graveyard with Kaiba's ultimate dragon, causing it to slowly decay from the inside and it's attack points to drop drastically, and fast.

Kaiba, knowing he was at the point of loss and failure, took several steps back so that he was standing on the edge of the castle wall where dueling, threatening to kill himself if Yugi (well it was Yami, but Yugi as far as he knew) attacked. Yami, hesitated for a moment, but then not knowing what took over, he sent the attack, sending Yugi into a fit of fear and shock. Yugi had taken over and called off the attack, falling to his knees in _tears_.

A few days after that, the duel with Mai. While it had been Yami who was out dueling, it was Yugi who forced him to hold back. Yugi was _afraid_ of him. He wouldn't let him help, he was _afraid_ he'd do something rash again. He wouldn't let Yami so much as help, until towards the end of the duel, Mai had said something that cleared something that was going through Yugi's head. Whatever it was, it had calmed Yugi greatly, and he let the spirit help, taking over the duel and winning with the Black Luster Soilder, shocking everyone there by drawing it at the last second. But still, while Yugi had acted like be forgave him, the feeling of guilt had not left.

Sighing again, he brushed a tear away from his eye, fighting back the urge to cry. He had made Yugi _cry_. His aibou, his hikari, his life, his best friend, his everything. He'd made him cry because he'd been careless and let emotions take over. He had been so careless... so uncaring.. he let nothing stop him. How on earth could have done that?

Biting his lip, he ran the knuckle of his fore finger up and down the wall, giving it a dull look. Blinking once, his eyes widened slightly, feelings Yugi's presence as he entered his soul room. Glancing up for a moment he saw Yugi walked up to him, a sad look on his face.

Wincing, he looked up at Yugi, a slightly scared and saddened look in his deep crimson eyes. Yugi gave him a hard look walking forward and crossing his arms,

"Yami... I've told you 1000 times... I've forgiven you... why is it you still fear forgiveness...?" Yami shook his head, giving Yugi a sad look,

"It has nothing to do with forgiveness Yugi... it has to do what what I did... how could I have... I... I mean...I... I abandoned you... I used your trust and I lost to my emotions..." Yugi shook his head, a pout on his face,

"Yami you've got to stop that... I'm not mad..." Yugi took a step forward, "Yami... I never was... it's I who should be saying sorry... I lost myself in fear... you had done nothing... you were simply out for my best interests! You were trying to save my grandfather... Yami I..." a sad look fell on his face as Yami looked down, a pained look on his face.

"Yami..." Yugi said softly, sitting down next to the spirit, causing Yami to quiver slightly, in fear of punishment. Yugi rolled his eyes slightly, wrapping an arm around Yami's shoulder, in turn making Yami wince again and stiffen in fear of being smacked.

His eyes widened as Yugi pulled him into a tight hug, burring his face into Yami's chest,

"Yami... perhaps it's not my forgiveness you need... you need to forgive yourself..." Yami's eyes widened and watered again as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, hiding his face in the smaller ones hair, tears falling freely now.

Yugi looked up, raising a hand and gently and wiping away the tears on his other's face. Smiling he said,

"I mean it Yami." he poked Yami in the nose, "Stop." Poke. "Worrying." Poke. "All." Poke. "The." Poke. "Darn." Poke. "Time." Poke. Yami's face scrunched up, an odd look on his face, not expecting the nose pokes of all things. Yugi chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Yami on the cheek, a heavy blush appearing on both their faces.

"...because Yami..." Yugi looked up, more the emotion in his eyes causing Yami to blush even more, "I care about you to much to see you in pain like this... it hurts me to know that you're hurting... I can't _stand_ it..." Yami winced, once again, his was putting his aibou in pain, but this time... it could be cured, it wasn't exactly his fault. Well.. it was, but it was fixable.

Yami looked down at Yugi, a soft smile on his handsome features,

"I'm sorry little one..." he said, brushing Yugi's hair from his face, "I did not mean to hurt, nor worry you..." Yugi beamed up at Yami and muttered,

"Good, now.. repeat after me." He said, leaning forward slightly, "I, Yami Yugi."

"I Yami Yu..." he stopped, giving Yugi an odd look, "Yami Yugi?" he said, a questioning look on his face. Yugi giggled,

"Well... yeah, you're me after all... sort of anyway. My other half, you're my dark and I'm your light... therefore... Yami Yugi! Dark Yugi!" Yami gave Yugi an odd look,

"You make me sound evil..."

"Well that'll keep people away." Yami looked heartbroken for a moment before Yugi said,

"Which means, more for me." Yami blushed heavily before saying in a squeaky voice,

"I, Yami Yugi."

"Promise to forgive myself." Yami paused, earning a reproachful look from the smaller one,

"_Yami..._"

"Promise to forgive myself."

"And stop acting like an angsty teen of whom is overly depressed who slits and posts on MySpace."

"And stop acting like an... angsty teen of whom is... overly depressed, slits and... posts on MySpace. Wha?" Yugi laughed happily,

"Aibou... what's 'MySpace' and 'slitting'? Is it a type of food or mood?" Yugi burst into laughing hugging Yami tightly,

"Ahaha, oh man, food! Aahaha lord Yami, I love you..." Yami froze, looking down at Yugi, pure shock on his face,

"Yugi what did you-" but he was cut off as Yugi smiled sweetly, and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Yami's eyes shut tight in a cute fashion. Yami, who was clearly shocked, blinked several times, considering pinching himself to see if he was dreaming.

Deciding that might offend Yugi had this not been dreaming, he chose to go with it, leaning forward, closing his own eyes and wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi. Several oh so happy minutes later, Yugi pulled back, looking up at Yami nervously,

"I...I'm sorry... I lost control... I'm so sorry... I know you like Tea' and I never meant to-" but this time Yugi was cut off as Yami kissed him again, double the passion of the last one. Pulling back he smiled,

"Little one... I don't love Tea'... she's a friend, yes... but..." he paused, as Yugi looked up at him cutely,

"Hikari,_ you_ are the one who stolen my heart..." Yugi blinked, not expecting that at all,

"You've had it since you very first solved the puzzle...you have it now... and you always will." Yugi sighed, leaning against Yami's chest as the pharaohs arms wrapped protectively around him.

"Yami...?" Yami looked down at his other half,

"Hm?"

"...can I..." Yami pulled Yugi back slightly, looking at him with interest, "Can... I stay with you...tonight please? I don't... I don't want to sleep alone." Yami smiled slightly,

"Not here Yugi... go back to your own mind, your real mind, don't worry, it'll be fine." Yugi frowned, but all the same trusted Yami and did as he was told.

A few seconds later, Yugi opened his eyes, he was back in his bed in the room at Duelist Kingdom. Sighing he turned over in bed, facing the window and frowned as he felt pressure on the side of the bed. Turning over he beamed as he saw the transparent form of the pharaoh smiling down at him.  
"I said not to worry didn't I?" Yami asked, looking down at Yugi. Y

Yugi sat up and opened his mouth, but fell silent as Yami placed a finger on his lips, smiling still. Yugi blinked several times, the fact that the spirit could touch him.

"Yami you're..."

"I guess I have gotten stronger since you released me huh?" Yugi grinned happily as Yami pulled back the covers and slipped in next to Yugi, hugging the light half close,

"...you don't...mind do you?" Yami said, looking down at Yugi who was smiling happily. Shaking his head, he snuggled closer, hiding his face in the spirits chest. He yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes before hiding his face again,

"Tired little one?" Yami asked, smiling as Yugi nodded into his chest. Leaning back, he let them both fall softly on the pillows. Kissing Yugi's forehead lightly he pulled pulled the hikari close to him and smiled softly,

"It's late aibou... little Yugi, tomorrow is a big day, you duel Joey, then, when you win, which I know you will... Pegasus." Yugi sighed, looking up at Yami, he nodded quietly, resting his head on the spirit's chest, instead of the pillow and shut his eyes,

"Goodnight Yami...I..." he yawned again, half asleep, "...love you." Yami smiled, stroking Yugi's hair, soothing the smaller one as he slept,

"Goodnight little Yugi... I love you too little one, now and forever, forever and always as long as the sun will shine and even beyond."


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
